


Are you sure?

by the_link_dock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Apathetic Harry Potter, Apathy, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Tom Riddle, Fear of Death, Gen, Harry is bored, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Tired Harry, Tired Harry Potter, Tom is impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: Tom wants Harry to obey him. Harry agrees, but there’s a price.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy & Tom Riddle, Alphard Black & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, pre-Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 354





	Are you sure?

“Here’s the thing, Tim-Tam-Timmy-Tom-Tommy-boy. If you don’t want to work for my obedience, then no one will. I’ll be obedient to everyone. Is that something you want?”

Tom sneered at Harry’s impudence. The lack of respect Harry had for him was prevalent in the way Harry had addressed him. Only Professor Dumbledore called Tom, “Tom”. Or worse, “Tom, my boy.”

Every other professor addressed him with a respectful, “Mr. Riddle”. Even his peers called him “Riddle”, and for all that Tom hated his muggle name, he did not appreciate the familiarity shown by Dumbledore and Hadrian “Call me Harry” Peverell. 

Even further, Harry was sprawled on the couch in the Slytherin common room, showing a complete disregard of Slytherin’s decorum. 

Tom forced himself to focus on Harry’s offer. 

That was something Tom wanted. He wanted Harry to fall in line and do as he was told. Said boy was still trailing his hands through the air and staring at it idly as if it were leaving glitter trails behind. 

It almost made Tom reconsider wanting Harry on his side. Harry was powerful, and he had the Pureblood heritage. But he had no manners and was unbiased towards everything. 

He intermingled with Slytherins and Gryffindors. He partnered with mudblood’s and half-bloods alike. He talked regularly with Alphard Black and that half-breed, Hagrid. 

Not to mention how _odd_ Harry was. Even when he knew the answers in class, Hadrian would deny the recognition he deserved and would stay silent. 

Harry despised attention. He didn’t hate muggles, he didn’t care for blood purity, he knew about Hitler and Grindlewald. 

Tom was silent for too long. 

Finally, Harry looked at Tom with a despicable mixture of boredom and knowing. “ _Is_ that something you can handle? My unreserved obedience? I would do anything anyone told me.”

Tom scoffed and resisted rolling his eyes, “Anything? Are you really so shameless?”

Harry snorted. “I’ve long since grown out of shame. It matters little to me what students think of me. Actually, it matters little to me what anyone thinks.”

He truly was infuriating. “What’s the catch?” Tom questioned. 

Harry’s ears lifted. His eyes remained lidded and dulled in disinterest, but his ears went up with the twitch of his mouth. Tom realised all at once that this was _amusing_ Harry. 

“Haven’t you been listening? The catch is my unbridled obedience. I will obey anyone. If you tell me to bark, I will. If Malfoy tells me to renounce my bloodline, I will. Is that what you want?”

Tom’s lip curled in disdain. “Are _you_ sure that’s something you can live with?”

It was pretty well-known that Harry and Abraxas did not get along. More so, Harry would make disagreeing comments and Malfoy would get angry. 

Harry shrugged, unconcerned. “As long as no one orders me to kill myself. Then, I suppose I’d have to die with it.”

Tom’s heart pounded in his chest. “You’d kill yourself.” It was more of an accusation than a question, but Harry answered regardless. 

“Not much I can do. What do you want, Tom? Can you handle the price off my undeserved obedience?”

It was nearing the end of Tom’s sixth year. He didn’t have time to waste on seducing Hadrian to his cause. Not when it wasn’t guaranteed. Tom needed Peverell behind him when he infiltrated the ministry. 

Tom clenched his teeth and stood up, straightening his robes. “You will address me as “My Lord.” And you will not kill yourself. Regardless of what anyone tells you.”

Harry smirked, “So that’s a yes, My Lord?”

Tom turned to walk away but spared Harry a nod.


End file.
